My darling
by Faby Nano-Sama
Summary: Quatro estudantes, uma ex-namorada ciumenta e um amor nada comum! yaoi MuxShaka. presente de niver pra ceramic doll-chan


**_ My Darling. _**

_Saint Seiya nom me pertence, pois se pertencesse seria yaoi e eu estaria rica... É triste, mas é vero!_

_Essa é uma fic feita pra Luciana de niver, apesar de eu nom gostar muito do casal, a Luci-Neechan ama! Então se contente. Essa fic tem Yaoi Muxshaka. Não gosta? Cai fora, desligue seu PC, taque o mouse na Fabi-sama, mas não me aborreça depois._

Era mais um dia normal no colégio Santa Maria (Criativo não?¬¬°). Todos os estudantes esperavam dar o horário de entrada. Alguns moravam em suas casas, outros moravam nos alojamentos do colégio. Alguns desses alunos estavam lá desde cedo, Como, por exemplo, os quatro amigos que estavam sentados ao pé de uma árvore. Mu, Shaka, Aioria e Aldebaran conversavam animadamente.

– Não acredito que você leu todo aquele livro em uma semana, Shaka! – Exclamava Aioria para seu amigo loiro.

– Quando o livro é interessante, se lê rápido. – Falou Shaka Calmamente.

– Ler rápido é uma coisa, ler como você é ser anormal! – O brasileiro se espreguiçou.

– E que o tema do livro o interessa. – Mu se manifestou. Todos olharam pra ele. Ficou um silencio no ar e depois Aldebaran falou.

– Mas que é anormal é! – E continuaram com suas brincadeiras de sempre, quando viram que algumas pessoas fizeram uma roda.

– Será que é briga? – Aioria se levantou rápido.

– É nada... Deve ser aquela patricinha... Vê como só tem baba ovo lá. – Aldebaran estava certo. Lá estava Saori, a menina mais popular e patricinha da escola.

– Que saco. – Aioria se sentou rápido.

– Ela vai tentar te fazer ciúmes de novo Aioria. – Mu falou.

– Eu não me importo, afinal, fui eu que terminei com ela. –

Enquanto Aioria falava, Deba (sim, é o Aldebaran) se aproximou de Mu e Shaka e começou a cochichar.

_– Aposto meu lanche, que ela vai vir aqui!_

_– Eu acho que não!_

_– Concordo com Mu! Se você ganhar, vai ter meu lanche por dois dias!– Falou Shaka._

_– Feito!_

– O Que os machos estão cochichando, que eu não to participando? – Olhar mortal de Shaka.

– Não é nada não. – Aldebaran olhou pro céu e tentou mudar de assunto. – Nossa! O dia ta lindo hoje, não? –

–Olha a nota de onze no chão! – Disse Mu.

– Mai God, um pão com queijo! – Shaka apontou por alto.

Aioria logo desistiu de falar quando viu Saori se aproximando deles. Deba comemorou em silencio. Aioria revirou os olhos.

– O que quer Saori?

– Só estava de passagem. Vamos Jack. – Saori passou reto, seguida por um garoto alto e moreno. Aioria nem ligou, apenas a viu indo para a turma mais nova, entre eles Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki.

– Quem são aqueles, Mu? – Deba perguntou todo alegre porque ia pegar lanche de graça por dois dias (que é? O preço da cantina é alto).

– São os alunos mais novos. Eles entraram essa semana. Acho que são todos japoneses.

– A é? Pode me dizer quem eles são?

– Sim. O do lado da pati é Seiya, Chegou do Japão há alguns dias com a irmã dele. Caso não tenha notado, ele é fascinado pela Saori.

– Imagina... – Olha pra cena mais ridícula da sua vida. Seiya tentava agradar Saori de todos os jeitos e ela só ignorava.

– O De cabelo verde é Shun, Ele também veio do Japão com o irmão. Anda normalmente, com o Afrodite e com o Misty.

– o que o torna suspeito...

– Aham... Continuando. O de cabelo comprido é Shiryu, ele é mais amistoso, fala com todo mundo, inclusive com os veteranos Docko e Shura.

– Caçamba...

– O loiro é Hyoga, não tem muitos amigos. Só fala com o Cristal e O Kamus e olhe lá.

– Esse daí é um frigorífico, aposto.

– e aquele ali, falando com todos os veteranos metaleiros, é Ikki. Só fala quando é preciso, só briga quando é preciso e só conversa com quem é preciso.

– Direto e reto... Parece que os novos alunos vão ser bem interessantes, não?!

– Com certeza. – Disse Shaka olhando os calouros passarem. – Vamos indo? – Estende a mão para Mu.

– Vamos. – Mu pega na mão dele e se levanta.

Mais tarde, depois das aulas, os quatro estavam indo aos seus dormitórios.

– Nós vemos amanha. – Disse Shaka entrando no quarto junto com Mu.

– Ta bom. – Deba e Aioria entraram no quarto também.

Shaka entrou no banheiro e Mu jogou-se na cama. Não muito tempo depois, Shaka saiu e deito-se também.

– Boa noite Mu. –

– Boa noite Shaka... –

OoO OoO OoO

A noite não estava sendo boa para Mu. Era quase uma da manha e não conseguia dormir. Estava tendo um pressentimento ruim. Levantou da cama e foi até a cama do companheiro de quarto. Observou cada detalhe dele, seu rosto, seu cabelo. Em um impulso, Aproximou os rostos, deixando – os bem próximos. Shaka se meche um pouco e Mu nota o que estava a fazer e recuou. Como poderia pensar em fazer aquilo? Estava pasmo consigo mesmo... Olhou para ele mais uma vez e suspirou. Quanto tempo fazia? Dois anos, talvez. Na verdade, não se lembrara de quando estava a amar Shaka. Pra ele foi sempre assim. Por que logo agora, depois de tanto tempo, tinha que fazer isso? Nunca tivera coragem para contar pra ele ou para alguém. Na verdade havia duas pessoas que sabiam disso. Aioria já tinha certeza, Não pode esconder dele e Aldebaran parecia ter um sexto sentido pra isso. Tentou esquecer e voltou a dormir.

OoO OoO OoO

_Em quanto isso, em uma casa bem grande, Saori estava falando com alguma amiga por MSN._

_MSN mode on:_

_Saori diz: nom consigo fazer ciúme nele Y.Y_

_Juny diz: Vc precisa de alguma pessoa mais bonita! _

_Saori diz: Nom da certo... T.T_

_Juny diz: Que tal um amigo? O _

_Saori diz: Como axim? _

_Juny diz: fique jogando indiretas pra algum amigo dele D _

_Saori diz: BOA! Mas quem...? ;.; _

_Juny diz; Sei lá, algum amigo de infância Ó.Ò _

_Saori diz: Ok. Vou pensar na idéia... Já vou sair. Xau _

Saori desliga o computador e vai para cama.

– Aioria... Pode esperar. – E dorme.

OoO OoO OoO

No outro dia, Mu entra na sala de aula junta a Shaka, Aioria e Aldebaran.

– Você parece meio pálido hoje Mu. – Shaka sentou-se ao lado de Mu.

– Shaka, o Mu é sempre pálido. – Aioria sentou.

– Parem de me zoar... Eu não dormi bem... – Mu deita a cabeça na carteira.

– O deixem dormir. – Deba falou enquanto abria o caderno.

As duas primeiras aulas foram bem, A terceira aula seria de Educação Física. Mu nunca participou das aulas de física, tinha problemas respiratórios. Sempre ajudava ou no equipamento, ou no placar ou em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse à quadra.

Lá estavam os alunos se dividindo em dois times para começar uma partida de futebol. Aldebaran ficou no time adversário de Aioria, Shaka ficou em um terceiro time e Mu ficou no placar (a escola tem um placar O). O professor apita e o jogo começa. Mu não tirava os olhos do jogo, afinal, o que iria fazer? Não poderia jogar mesmo.

– Parece que você nunca vai jogar né? – Shaka se aproximou.

– Se eu correr metade do que o Deba corre, eu já morro. – Mu riu e Shaka deu um riso leve. Enquanto Mu prestava atenção no jogo, não notou que duas garotas estavam à espreita. Juny e Mino foram falar com os dois.

– Oi. Você é Shaka, não é? – Mino chegou a Shaka.

– E você é o Mu?!

– Por quê?

– Nós somos alunas mais novas e queríamos fazer uma pesquisa sobre alunos de outros países. E ficamos sabendo que vocês e um tal de Aldebaran não são desse pais. – As duas dão um sorriso amarelo.

– Bem, é verdade. – Responde Shaka.

– Então, comecemos! – As duas meninas fizeram perguntas um tanto estranhas.

– Essa é a ultima. Qual tipo de garota você gosta? – Juny fez essa pergunta.

Shaka corou. Deu uma olhada rápida para Mu e falou.

– Tem que ser uma garota que me faça feliz e goste de mim pelo que sou. – Shaka corou mais ainda.

– Ok. Isso é tudo! – As duas meninas já iam saindo.

– Hei, não vão esperar o Aldebaran? – Mu falou.

– Não... Depois nós falamos com ele. – As duas saem depressa.

Shaka e Mu se olharam e deram os ombros. Mais tarde o sinal tocou, era intervalo. Shaka teve que dar o lanche para Aldebaran, Aioria não entendia nada, mas pelo que viu, tinha sido uma aposta.

– Isso foi jogo sujo. – Shaka se lamentava. – Eu to com fome. – E cai sobre a mesa. Mu olha pra ele, suspira e empurra o pote com lanche para Shaka.

– Quer dividir? Não estou com muita fome hoje. – Sorri.

– Mu, isso é serio? – Começa a lacrimejar. – Obrigado. – Shaka fica com os olhos brilhando.

– Nossa Você fica todo emocionado por causa de um lanche? – Aldebaran fala enquanto vê Shaka quase se apoderar do lanche.

– Mas eu to com fome, e o Mu que ofereceu! – Shaka olha pra Mu.

– é não tem problema. – Mu da o sorriso mais simpático do mundo.

Enquanto os três amigos olhavam como Shaka comia o Lanche como se fosse o ultimo dia de sua vida, não notaram que Saori estava logo ao lado, conversando com as amigas.

– Então é isso. Vai ser ele. – Saori conversava baixo.

– Mas nós nem falamos com o Aldebaran, Saori. – Mino falou.

– Então porque ele? – Juny se recostou.

– Porque não gosto do Aldebaran e o Mu parece uma Mulher. – Saori levantou.

– Você é quem sabe. Eu não vou interferir em nada. –

– Tudo bem Juny, eu vou lá jogar meu charme.

– Vai lá e arrasa. – Mino piscou o olho.

Saori foi até a mesa dos garotos Tentando ser o mais sexy possível.

– Olha quem ta vindo. – Aldebaran cochichou para Mu.

– Ai, deus! – Mu cochichou de volta. – Chega de apostas, por favor. –

– Ta, ta! Eu não falei nada. – Aldebaran se recostou na cadeira.

– Shaka... – Saori falou suavemente.

– o chi éh? – Shaka falou enquanto terminava de mastigar.

–... – Saori ficou em silencio por alguns momentos, mas depois voltou a falar. – Eu gostaria que você me ajudasse em matemática. Sabe, eu não estou indo muito bem e você deve saber melhor que os da minha sala. – Saori sorri.

Shaka olhou para Aioria e para Mu, engoliu o resto do lanche e falou.

– Mas na sua sala também existem pessoas bastante inteligentes... – Shaka respondeu.

– mas você também é. Que tal se fosse no sábado? Já que você só pode sair dos dormitórios nos fins de semana. – Saori falou sem parar.

Shaka olhou para Mu mais uma vez e respondeu. – Não dá. No fim de semana eu vou sair com o Mu. – Sorriso amarelo.

– EI... HURG! – Mu recebeu um chute de Shaka por debaixo da mesa. – É sim... Verdade... – Mu falou depois.

– Ah... Eu entendo. – Saori sorri – Então nos vemos depois! – E saiu andando.

– o que será que ela quer? – Aioria falava desconfiado.

– Não sei, mas é com o Shaka... – Deba falou só para Aioria ouvir – E isso não esta cheirando bem... – E recostou-se na cadeira.

O sinal toca. O dia continua normalmente, a não ser por Saori tentar se jogar pro Shaka, mas tirando isso, tudo bem. À noite, os amigos se despedem a vão para os seus quartos, apesar do dia ter sido razoavelmente quente, a noite estava realmente fria. Mu estava preocupado, era nas noites frias que a sua asma atacava mais.

– Mu, estará bem se você dormir apenas com uma manta? – Shaka disse preocupado.

– Não muito. Na verdade é outra coisa que me incomoda... – Mu cochichou a ultima parte.

– Ah? O que disse? –

– Não foi nada... Apenas pensei alto... – Mu deitou-se na cama e se cobriu.

A noite estava, mais uma vez, sendo horrível para Mu. Ele estava confuso, com, frio e aquela sensação ruim deixava-o com a sensação de falta de ar. Teria que dormir nas aulas, e acabaria se ferrando. Virou-se para o lado e começou a fitar o amigo loiro. Perdido em seus devaneios, não viu Shaka se levantar e sentar na cama. Foi quando o viu e levou um susto.

–Não consegue dormir Mu?

–Não...

– Talvez seja o frio...

– É talvez.

Um sidencio pesado ficou no ar. Mu olhou pra Shaka. De repente Shaka ficou vermelho e balançou a cabeça.

– O que foi Shaka? – Mu apoiou-se no braço.

– Nada, não.&. E que eu tive uma idéia. – Shaka ficou mais corado ainda.

– Qual é. Fala ai! – Mu fala animado.

– Vai pra lá.

– lá onde?

– Pro outro lado da cama.

Mu não hesitou em ir, não sabia o que Shaka tinha em mente. Shaka foi em direção da cama de Mu e deitou do lado onde antes estava Mu.

– S-S-Sh-Sh-Shaka! – Mu quase gritou.

– Vai ficar mais quente assim, não é? – Shaka puxou a manta – Você fica pra lá que eu fico pra cá. – Shaka virou.

Mu estava muito vermelho. Nunca havia pensado que Shaka estaria na mesma cama que ele. Balançou a cabeça levemente para tentar não pensar na proximidade dos dois. Agora dois dos problemas dele tinham sido resolvidos, pelo menos agora não estaria com frio e a asma não atacaria. Mas o sentimento ruim continuava lá e estava mais forte. Durante o dia ele estava normal, porque só a noite ele sentia essa sensação? Resolveu ignorar aquilo e dormir.

No outro dia, quando acordou, não encontrou Shaka na cama. Procurou no quarto, mas também não. Mu se convenceu de que ele apenas saiu mais cedo que o normal ou estava com um dos amigos, suspirou e foi se trocar. Quando estava saindo do quarto encontrou com Deba e Aioria.

– Bom dia Mu.

– Bom dia Aioria. Bom dia Aldebaran. – Mu falou sorrindo, mas mesmo assim estava com um ar triste essa manhã. Aioria olhou para Deba enquanto andava. Era um olhar que dizia tudo, Mu estava realmente estranho hoje.

– Mu, você está bem? – Aioria perguntou, mas Mu não respondeu. – Mu?Mu!

– hum? Desculpa Aioria eu não te ouvi direito. – Mu sorriu de novo e saiu andando. Aioria balançou negativamente a cabeça e Deba suspirou.

– O problema dele é amor... – Deba falou.

– O problema não ir com ele, E sim a pessoa que ele gosta. –

Os três seguiram para a escola. O dia não foi bom para ambos. Saori não parava de se jogar pra cima de Shaka pra faze ciúme no Aioria, ele não dava nem bola, O Mu estava todo estranho e Deba não sabia nem o que fazer. No final das aulas, Só estavam Deba, Aioria e Mu encostados numa árvore.

– Onde ta o Shaka?

– Sei lá, Mu.

Mu queria mais que tudo achar Shaka.

– Falando no diabo! – Deba viu Shaka aproximando-se de onde eles estavam. Mu sentiu um alivio tremendo e se levantou. Logo toda a alegria desapareceu ao ver que Saori foi à direção dele. Mu voltou a sentar e ficou assim por um tempo. Aioria indignado com aquela cena decidiu falar.

– Ei, Mu.

– O Que é?

– Por que você não vai chamar o nosso amigo loiro?

Os olhos de Mu brilharam, ele levantou e saiu correndo sem dizer mais nada. Aioria virou-se para Deba com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

– Deba.

– Que é?

– Vamos lá ver?

– Vamos!

Mu ia à direção de onde Shaka tinha ido com a Bruxaori, digo... Saori!Saori! Era o segundo pátio do colégio, onde não havia muita gente naquele horário. Ao dar a volta no prédio das salas de aula, Mu ficou pasmo ao ver a cena que acontecia. Saori beijava Shaka vorazmente.

– Sha... Ka... – Mu falou. Shaka olhou para ele e soltou imediatamente Saori.

– Mu, não é o que você esta pensando! – (essa frase é clássica, não?!)

As lagrimas escorreram sobre o rosto de Mu, ele saiu correndo dali encontrando com Aioria e Deba no caminho.

– Mu? O que houve? Por que está chorando? – Aioria pegou nos Ombros de Mu e o balançou.

Entre soluços Mu responde.

– Eu fui um idiota! Eu sabia que ele poderia gostar de outra pessoa e mesmo assim, eu tive esperança! – Mu se solta de Aioria e sai correndo.

Shaka aparece logo em seguida correndo.

– 'Oria, arf, pra onde o Mu foi?

– Você é idiota ou o que?! Ele gostava mesmo de você! O que você fez? Responda-me! – Aioria praticamente gritou.

– Gosta de mim? Está falando do Mu? – Shaka estava surpreso

– Claro que eu to! – Disse Aioria ainda alterado. – Quem mais seria?

– Então ele também... – Shaka sorriu e saiu correndo. –Eu já sei a onde ele foi!

Aioria ficou lá, parado junto a Deba, ficaram assim por um tempo.

– Acho que eles vão querer privacidade, não é? – Deba disse.

– Claro que sim.

– E o que faremos pra que isso aconteça?

Silêncio.

Logo depois, Aioria sorriu maliciosamente e olhou para Deba.

–Arranje uma briga.

– Pra já!

Shaka foi para o outro pátio onde tinham as árvores, que de repente de cheio ficou deserto, Procurando Mu,foi atrás de uma árvore, quase a ultima e o viu.

–olha quem eu achei. – Shaka sentou-se ao lado de Mu.

– o que você quer?

– O que eu queria, pois eu já encontrei.

Mu corou muito.

– Não prefere, arf, estar com a Saori, sua namorada? – Mu estava começando a ter falta de ar.

– não. Porque não é com ela que eu quero estar. –

Mu sente a mão de Shaka passar sobre o seu rosto e começa a sentir o ar faltar mais ainda.

– Não... Res... Arf... Piro... –

– Então me deixe respirar com você.

Shaka juntou os seus lábios com os de Mu. Respirando junto com ele. Mu já não tinha como resistir. Logo se separaram. Ambos estavam muito corados.

– Viu como é de você que eu gosto?! – Shaka o beijou de novo.

– Mas a Saori. –

– Ela me beijou, pensando que o 'Oria ia lá ver.

– Ah...

– O que você me deve?

– Desculpa.

– Nhaum é nhaum! – Shaka apontou pra própria boca, Mu sorriu e deu um beijo nele. Shaka abraçou-o.

– Eu te amo. –

– Eu também Mu. –

Mais tarde, os dois se encontraram com o 'Oria.

– Ué, cadê o Deba? – Mu perguntou. 'Oria ficou em silencio por um momento.

– Vocês sabem por que o pátio ficou tão vazio?

–Não! – Os dois responderam.

– Bem, o Deba encrencou com o Seiya e os dois saíram no tapa e foram pra diretoria.

– Oh God! – Disse Shaka.

– e ai? O que você vai fazer com a história da Saori Aioria?

– Eu vou arranjar uma namorada e... – 'oria não terminou a frase, por causa de uma garota de cabelos ruivos que passou por ali.

–... Quem é ela?

– Ela? É a Marin. Por que 'Oria? 'Oria? – Disse Mu olhando pros lados procurando Aioria

– Cadê ele?

Aioria já estava atrás da garota ruiva.

– Pelo visto, não seremos o único casal daqui, Mu. – Shaka pego Mu pela cintura.

– É verdade. – Mu o beijou.

E aquelas tardes na escola, com certeza seria mais agitadas agora.

E fim!!

N/A : Eai! Gostaram da historia? Tomara que sim. Foi uma historia que eu já pensava em fazer faz tempo. Presentinhu pra Luci-neechan! Ta muito atrasado, mas é issoai! Mandem reviews!!

\;/


End file.
